


Laforeze

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Reminiscing, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: "Name Meaning: A very spiritual person who often relies on intuition for decision making. Your mind is rich and deep, but often closed for other people. You sometimes need seclusion in order to gain clarity about what is going on in your life.This however does not make you a person that is hard to get along with. On the contrary you have many talents and can always tell what others are feeling. In love and relationships you tend to be very passionate.”





	Laforeze

The moon shone her gentle light across the forest, bathing it in her beautiful glow. The night was clear, not a single cloud in sight, and the stars dotted the sky like white paint across a canvas of purple and blue. A warm breeze danced through the trees, and in the distance an owl took flight, beating its mighty wings. 

It would have been a perfect night, if not for the circumstances surrounding them.

 

Isaac’s face was just as unreadable as ever as he looked at the sky, Julia couldn’t even tell if he was aware of her looking at him. Her staff laid across her lap, its weight soothing her just a bit. She wondered if Isaac felt the same way about the dagger tucked in his pants.

 

Just then, out of the blue, Isaac spoke, “Do you remember when we would build castles in the mud as kids? We would sit for hours building mountains and arranging twigs into forests.”

“Yeah.” she smiles,  “We’d always forget to clean ourselves before we walked into the house, no matter how many times we got yelled at for trekking mud into all of the rooms.”

Isaac laughs, “I can still hear Father’s voice clear as day. ‘What do you mean you forgot!? How on Earth do you forget you’re covered in mud!?’”

They both break out in giggle, unable to stop now that they’ve started. Eventually, the laughter does trail off and silence returns, just as heavy as before. Julia wants to speak, to keep the conversation going, but her words turn to caramel before she can say them, gluing her mouth shut. Isaac, either thinking the conversation is over or not wanting it to continue, stands up. His innocent devils rise from the bushes, awaiting their master’s direction. She…. she can’t let it end like this.

“Isaac, wait!” she calls before thinking of what she’ll say next, quickly following his suite and grabbing him by the shoulder. He stops, and with him so do his creatures as they wait for her to continue.

“Isaac… you can stop this.” she pleads, squeezing his shoulder, “There’s still time. You can stop this crazy mission and we can leave all of this behind us, we can start anew and make a life for ourselves, a good one. Please Isaac, I… I love you.” she takes a deep breath, “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Julia…” Isaac sighs, grabbing her hand, “You think I don’t want that? To make up for all that lost time?” he tightens his grip, “I would love nothing more that that, it would be my biggest wish come true.”

“So why…?” she presses.

“Because in this world, love cannot survive. Every time I love someone I am punished for it, every time I receive love it is cruel, or worse, it is taken from me. I can’t risk either of us being hurt by this corrupt world.” he tightens his grip, “You understand that, don’t you?”

Julia wrenches her hand from him, looking away silently. Isaac frowns, his hand dropping to his side, “So this is how it will be…” he says, shutting his eyes as he turns and starts to make his way to his horse.

“I won’t hesitate!” she shouts. He stops in his tracks, looking back at her with a look that’s between surprise and confusion.

She continues, “I won’t hesitate.” she walks after him, until they are nearly chest to chest, trying to stare him down despite the fact that she’s shorter, “I love you Isaac, but I can’t let you do this. I know we’ve suffered Isaac, but to kill people who have done no wrong, innocent people Isaac, that is not something I can just stand by and watch! I will do what is right no matter how much it pains me! I will stop you!” she cries, hot tears running down her cheeks as she breathes heavily.

Isaac, looking all too calm as usual, raises a hand and lays it on her cheek, his thumb gently brushing away a tear, “I know you will.” he smiles sadly, turning away and mounting his horse. Julia can only watch with heavy heart as he rides away, monsters following closely behind. 

Once more, she’s lost her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick fic, just a little "what if Julia and Isaac reunited after being separated by slavery years later but found they had different paths."  
> Also, if any of you misconstrue this as an incest fic i will smite you where you stand


End file.
